poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's all in the mind
This is where Mal uses his magic to see Flain's Memories in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. as the students are making lanterns, Zaptor is putting Marshmallows to the Lantern Magnifo (EG): Um, Zaptor, what are you doing? Zaptor (EG): Putting marshmallows in my lantern. Then when we light them, mine will be beautiful and ''delicious! doing some Lantern working, When Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup arrived Vulk (EG): Hey, Flain, why aren't you with everyone else? Flain (EG): Mal said something at camp is causing the other boys to get new magic. I think it's Black Infernite Max. He's still part of me. I can feel it. And I think his magic is infecting my friends. Zorch (EG): What are we gonna do? Flain (EG): I don't know what I ''can do. Kaos: Okay, guys! It's time for your lanterns to fly! everyone goes to the Dock to make Lanterns fly, Kitty arrives Kitty: Hey, Cool Lantern! Mine's my face! Flain (EG): nervously Kitty: Uh, you okay? Flain (EG): Yep. Kitty: You don't seem like yourself tonight. the Campers Light up the Lanterns Kaos: Ready? And... go! other lanterns rise but Zaptor's drops Zaptor (EG): Aw! Oh, well! Now I get to eat it! he eats Marshmallows Yep, beautiful and delicious. the Lanterns floats beautifully, Later that night, At the tents, when Mal was asleep, then he wakes up Mal: Flain? he went outside he sees Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup running away Mal: Flain! he put on his clothes Where is he going? Mal runs to find Flain and his Friends, He went to the Forest, And he saw Flain and the others Mal: Flain? What are you doing out here? Flain (EG): We're... We're meeting a cab to take us home. Vulk (EG): He thought you'd talk him out of it. Mal: Because I would. Flain, you can't leave. Mal touches Flain's arm and he begins to see Flain's memories as his eyes turn white Teslo (EG): gasps You don't think it was the spirit, do you?! Flain (EG): himself No, It was me. Flain (EG): I think its Black Infernite Max. He's still a part of me. I can feel it. And I think his magic is infecting my friends. the Flashback ends, Mal's Eyes turned to normal Mal: Flain, there's no Black Infernite Max, There's only you. Flain (EG): How did you know what I was thinking? Mal: When I touched your hand, I could see things. I could understand why you were leaving. My new magic...! This is my new magic! This is incredible! Flain (EG): No, it's not! I'm infecting you now! Mal: Flain, you have to stop looking at this as a bad thing. Flain (EG): Easy for you to say. Magic turned you into something beautiful. The last time I tried to use it, it turned me into a monster. I'm just so afraid it's gonna happen again. Mal: Yes, last time I turned into something amazing, but I've let magic turn me into a monster, too. So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's me. I can help you, Flain. And the rest of our friends can be there for you, too. But not if you run away. Flain (EG): sighs I'll stay. But I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now. Not until we know why this is happening. Mal: Understood. suddenly, Rustling noises appear Mal: What was that?! an axe appears Mal and Flain (EG): scream Kitty appears Kitty: Oh, Wait. Flain? Flain (EG): Kitty? I'm so glad it's just you! Wait, what are you doing out here? Mal: With an axe? Kitty: I was chopping down firewood. Mal: In the middle of the night? Kitty: We needed more for tomorrow's fire. If I didn't, Kaos would add it as another thing to his list. Kaos I got this. Flain (EG): chuckles Kitty: What about you two? Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night? Mal: Oh! I was sleepwalking. Twilight found me and was bringing me back to camp. Flain (EG): Mm-hmm. Kitty: Come on. I'll walk you guys back. I'll protect you from spookily Gaea Everfree! Everfree! Everfree! Mal: Come on. That's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire. Kitty: Oh, no. It's legit. How else would you explain what happened at the docks? And that weird thing where the earth shook? Come on. I know a shortcut back to the tents. Flain goes with Kitty back to the tents, Mal notices there's a sparkly stuff in Kitty's Backpack Mal: Legit, huh? Vulk (EG), Zorch (EG), Sci-Mike and Lillipup I think we've found our Gaea Everfree. Zorch (EG): But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real? Mal: You heard what he said about wishing her brother would sell this camp. If nobody wants to come here because it's home to some angry ancient nature spirit, it sure would help her cause. Vulk (EG): We should tell Flain. Mal: Not yet. He's obviously going through a lot right now. We should probably be a hundred percent sure before we tell him the girl he likes is a jerk who's trying to run everybody out of camp. Sci-Mike: Yep. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes